


Residencerestricted: In the Beginning...

by MarbledChocolate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledChocolate/pseuds/MarbledChocolate
Summary: A Homestuck inspired work that may last a while. All of the original characters are mine (for now.) Feel free to talk to me about the characters, world, and writing mistakes I may have made at my discord: Optical Starline#7662





	Residencerestricted: In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472918) by Andrew Hussie. 



A young... person? Sleeps in their bed, in their room. The day is February 15th, 2019. The time reads 9:48 on their wall clock. Please name this character  
—————  
Lazy Asshole  
—————  
Fuck off, bro. You’re the asshole.  
—————  
Ashley Morgan  
—————  
Your name is ASHLEY MORGAN, you at currently 14 years old, and dreading your upcoming 15th birthday. You are a helpless romantic, only hindered by the fact that ancient tragedy writers never wrote gender fluid characters into their works. You have a hobby for writing, but aren’t very good at it. You roleplay often, and are maybe a little bit of a furry. You have incredibly sharp canine teeth, as your doctor says. You also like to show off a bit of ‘tude every once in a while. You keep all of this private at school, as you aren’t looking for trouble. Today you’re feeling like a she. Who knows what will be next.

You have just been awakened by a strange voice, telling you your name. They sounded like a bit of a dick, to be frank. You’re already late for school, by like an hour, so you decide to take this morning slow, like normal. Damn alarm never works.

You grab your glasses and your phone, and put on your waking up playlist. A combination of Persona 5 music and Anamanaguchi, riveting stuff, to be honest.

You crawl to your shower and let the warm water wake you up. You can’t spend too much time in there just yet, so you wash up and get out.

You brush your teeth next, taking care not to mar your toothbrush with your canines.

You slip into a gray skirt and a black and olive green hoodie. You put on a winter cap to protect your sensitive ears from the cold, and progress down the stairs, to your kitchen.

There, you make a sandwich and throw it in your lunchbox, then eat an apple and some toast on your way out the door.

You begin to walk to your school, The School of The Heights, which is conveniently only a few blocks away.

While walking you whip out your phone and check the forecast. It’s supposed so snow again? You groan, realizing you really should have checked before you got dressed. To alleviate your worries, you open the pesterchum app and check your messages. Oh, a message from carter. Joy of joys.

 

\- - - rudimentalInsanity [RI] began pestering tragicArson [TA] at 7:12 - - -

[7:13] RI: hey ashley do you know what homework was for physics  
[7:17] RI: oh i guess you have your notifications off  
[7:18] RI: ill ask again during lunch

\- - - rudimentalInsanity [RI] ceased pestering tragicArson [TA] at 7:18 - - -

Ugh Carter, you lazy ass. He practically never does his homework at home.

Well, no other new messages. A slow day today.

You enter the school building and head to the attendance office. You walk in and sign the paper. You debate just leaving and going to your class, but as you think, the lady behind the desk looks up and asks: “Name and student id, please?”

Too late to just walk out, you answer. “Ashley Morgan, 295710.”

The lady at the desk nods and says “School excuse?”

Fuck. “Uhh... I don’t have one...” you answer. Truthfully, probably the best answer you could have given, but it still probably won’t end too well.

“Go to in school suspension, right now. I’ll call your parents.”

There is is. You begin to leave and head to the ever familiar ISS room, hoping your dad doesn’t bother you too much about this.

You sit down in ISS and the moniter plops down a packet in front of you; no fanfare, no funny business. That’s something you can get behind.

You begin to work, starting with Algebra II, and working your way up to more fun classes. Yadda yadda, trinomials, factor and solve, nothing you haven’t seen before. On to chemistry. This one you half ass a little bit, as you just don’t care too much about it.

The lunch bell rings, driving you out of your flow. The monitor says that you may get out your lunches, and names off a few people who can head back to classes. Unsurprisingly, yours in not called, you’ve been late without an appointment excuse more times than you can count.

You eat your sandwich and stare absentmindedly at the posters on the walls. Be there or be square, Don’t miss geometry! You miss health class and it won’t be the principal you’ll have to see. Make sure to never- aww, that was the bell.

You put away your lunchbox and get back to work on the packet. French class is wholly uninteresting today, only being lame ass review. Now, theatre. Finally something interesting. You are to weir a paper on Shakespeare’s tragedies, right up your alley. You are about to start when the final bell rings.

You pack up your things and begin to trudge out of the ISS room and take out your phone. Plugging in your earbuds, you begin to play some of the L.A. noire soundtrack. You love that game.

It’s snowing as you walk back to your house, you shiver as you begin to check your pesterchum. Nothing new, but when you’re about to close the app, Carter begins to pester you again.

\- - - rudimentalInsanity [RI] began pestering tragicArson [TA] at 16:02 - - -

[16:02] RI: ashley i cant believe you would betray me like this  
[16:03] RI: you have wounded me to a point i may never recover  
[16:03] TA: Look, dude. I just had ISS today, I wasn’t able to leave the room during lunch or use my phone.  
[16:05] RI: iss again? how?  
[16:06] TA: I was late. My alarm didn’t go off again.  
[16:06] RI: lol  
[16:07] RI: maybe you should get a new alarm this weekend  
[16:08] TA: I’ll try to scrounge up the money this weekend. Let’s just hope my dad dosen't get mad at me for being late for the billionth time.  
[16:10] RI: i’ll keep you in my prayers bro your dad is terrifying  
[16:11] TA: Thanks Carter.

\- - - tragicArson [TA] ceased pestering rudimentalInsanity [RI] at 16:11 - - -

Lo and behold, your house lies ahead bringing with it the realization that you forgot your keys.

“Damnit”

After about twenty minutes of scrambling about, you managed to find the emergency key and head inside. You’re soaking wet and cold, and decide to go upstairs to change ASAP. When you walk inside and into the kitchen, you see a note on the butcher’s block addressed to you:

I’m going to be out of town for three days on a business trip to Los Angeles. Sorry for the short notice Ashley, but it was a call from my boss. Please take care of yourself, and don’t do anything irresponsible. Talk to Mrs. Dovley next door if something goes wrong.

-Dad

Well that’s a surprise. Dad’s never been called on a short notice trip before, this must have been pretty important. At least you can have the house to yourself for a few days. You head upstairs and change, then head back down and eat. You grab a few berries out of the fridge and head back up to your room.

After your snack you type out your paper for theatre class. You decide to do it on King Lear, a personal favorite play of yours. After editing you decide to check pesterchum again.

Oh no. No no no. Not THIS asshole again.

\- - - futureDemoness [FD] began trolling tragicArson [TA] at 18:32 - - -

[18:32] TA: Here to apologize?  
[18:33] FD: aS if, ashleY. i’M here to tell you how much of a fucking idiot you are.  
[18:35] TA: Ugh not with this fucking hate boner shit again. You act like if you make me hate you enough that we’ll end up in fucking love.  
[18:37] FD: don’T fucking kid yourself. wE already are ashleY. jusT listen to how you’re talking to me, we’re practically already kismeses.  
[18:37] TA: I don’t fucking care what we are.  
[18:38] FD: hoW forward of you.  
[18:41] TA: One of these days I’ll fucking find out how to block you for good, asshole.  
[18:44] FD: aS if. you’rE too fucking stupid to find out how a kismesis works. you’lL never be able to block me.  
[18:49] TA: Go away, I can’t listen to your shit any more  
[18:50] FD: likewisE idiot.

\- - - futureDemoness [FD] ceased trolling tragicArson [TA] at 18:51 - - -

Every encounter with her is such a slog. It’s so fucking draining to talk to her. You want to just curl up and sleep, but you realize that it’s time for dinner. You don’t even care about your other messages at this point.

You go to the fridge and pull out some leftover pimento cheese sandwiches then sit down at the table and start browsing YouTube. Nothing is really captivating so you put down you phone and finish eating. You’re about to head back upstairs when you hear a knock at your door.

You head over and look through the peephole to see some dude standing outside. He’s a bit tanned and kind of short, and he’s got a slew of acne and freckles dotting his nose. You open the door just a crack and look out.

“So” You ask “who are you?”

The boy responds “I’m Samuel, I just moved in a few houses down. My dad’m Asking me head out and meet the neighbors.”

“Tough luck,” you say “mostly only old women live here. My family’s the only one below eighty years old.”

“I’ve noticed. What’s your name by the way?”

You contemplate messing with Samuel, but you decide against it. “I’m Ashley Morgan, nice to meet you. I assume you’ll be going to The School of the Heights?”

“Yup. I moved here from Florida.”

You nod. “Gonna take you a while to get used to the weather up here. It gets pretty cold.” He’s wearing short sleeves, a thin jacket and jeans, not fit for the 30 degree snowy weather outside.

“You want to come in? We have some hot drinks and you look horrible.” What the fuck was that? Seriously Ashley? Don’t invite him in! You look like garbage and don’t even know him!

“No thanks, Ashley. I think I’ll just head home and help my dad unpack.”

Whew. Crisis averted. “Oh, ok. Nice to meet you Samuel. Do you have a pesterchum?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m chronousGhost. Anyways, I really do have to get going now.”

You close the door and lock it, heading back up to your room. You play a few games of Counter Strike and Rainbow Six Siege before checking the time on your computer, reading 9:57. You decide to take off your clothes and head to sleep. Thank god tomorrow’s Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’ve met Ashley, what do you think of them? I’ve never written a gender fluid character before, so I hope I did a good job. Please give me thoughts and criticism, as well as formatting tips, as this is my first AO3 story. Expect the next part in about a week! -Marbled  
> —————  
> Soundtrack of this chapter: Alexander Brandon - The MOD collection: volume 3  
> —————


End file.
